<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How can I bring you back? by RandomOtakuGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580187">How can I bring you back?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl'>RandomOtakuGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent4!Aloha, M/M, aaaay its a choice story, agent 4 aloha au, endings are in order, everything is done from my Wattpad, idea of the endings are actually from wadanohara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mask didn't need to, but he had to once Aloha didn't make his return.</p><p>He didn't know what Aloha was hiding from him but when he found out, he wanted to know why</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mask/Aloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CoroikaCollection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How can I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did this happen?</p><p>Mask knew Aloha was doing something quite dangerous, but nevertheless thought he was an agent, something he read about online. Agents being something called the New Squidbeak, making sure things are safe. </p><p>Mask knew something was wrong when he saw him, seeing the crazed smile that didn't match Aloha along with some weird goop on the right side of his face.</p><p>"<em><strong>I found one~"</strong></em></p><p>The moment Aloha went on attack is the moment Mask quickly got out all the way as fast as he could. </p><p>"Alooooha?! Whaaat are you doooing!" Mask yelled, dodging another attack. The giggle that came out of Aloha was unnatural, and that's when Mask finally noticed it.</p><p>Aloha's eyes weren't the same as Mask remembered. </p><p>"<em><strong>Hm~? Are you scared~?"</strong></em></p><p>He could hear the taunting in Aloha's voice, or not Aloha's voice. Mask didn't know what to do, before Aloha started to run to him, his mind telling him to run.</p><p>And that's what he did, turning around sprinting.</p><p>"<em><strong>Where do you think you're going~?"</strong></em></p><p>He dodged another attack, tripping over his own feet. Why did Aloha have to be fast? Not only fast but he knew he could easily bounce off the walls for a back attack.</p><p>But that's not the only thing. Mask noticed Aloha started to become hesitant. Aloha had stop in his tracks, struggling.</p><p>"<em><strong>What are you doing? You think you can get back in control?"</strong></em></p><p>Now that voice didn't belong to Aloha. Does that mean something or someone was doing this? The question was who, before he decided to knock Aloha's weapon out of his hands once he got back up.</p><p>He only had one choice.</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; Splat him</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-&gt; Call out to him</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-&gt; Do nothing</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Splat him (Ending 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe he could get that goop off of Aloha somehow.</p><p>Looking towards his right, there he saw it. The weapon Aloha was using. </p><p>Maybe, just maybe he could try shooting it off? This weapon wasn't his type, verse using a roller, but what can he do?</p><p>It was his only option, jumping towards the hero shot, quickly grabbing it. He had one chance with this, but at the same time fear struck him. What if there was another way?</p><p>"<em><strong>Mask~"</strong></em>  Aloha's voice broke Mask out of his thoughts, seeing him come closer. He had one choice, and he hoped he made the right one.</p><p>He regained his posture before hitting Aloha, his eyes widening.</p><p>Oh no. No no no no no no no!</p><p>That wasn't supposed to happen!</p><p>Aloha became nothing but a teal pinkish puddle.</p><p>Mask fell to his knees, looking at the teal pinkish puddle before him. </p><p>This is a nightmare, right? There was no way Aloha was gone...right?</p><p>What has he done? </p><p>He thought it would work! He thought he was able to bring Aloha back!</p><p>He thought..it'll be okay.</p><p>But now it's not. He can't. Everything hurts, tears pricking his eyes. </p><p>"....I'm soooorry, Aloha..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Call out to him (Ending 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask decided to do one thing.</p><p>Call out to Aloha.</p><p>"Aloooha!"</p><p>Cod he hoped it worked, seeing Aloha froze a bit. Mask felt a sigh of relief, that was until Aloha moved, grabbing his weapon that was on the ground.</p><p><strong>"I didn't believe it'll be that easy~"</strong> Aloha grinned unnaturally, making Mask move back.</p><p>Why did Mask believe that was going to work?</p><p>Not everything was anime and games, before he got knocked down to the ground, the pain of hitting his back made it much worse.</p><p>"<strong>Thank you for distracting him long enough for me to get back in control~"</strong> the voice spoke, taunting Mask, "<strong>the moment you said his name made it much easier~"</strong> Aloha gigged, aiming the hero shot towards Mask. "<strong>Too bad for you though~"</strong></p><p>Why did it have to end this way? It wasn't his fault was it? </p><p>So many things went through his mind before everything turned dark. The last thing he heard was a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do nothing (Ending 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing he could do, right?</p><p>Different scenarios went through his mind, none of them helped him. What could he possibly do? He was starting to get tired, but at the same time he noticed Aloha was getting tired as well. </p><p>Maybe he could do something other than splatting him or calling out to him. Rather he could try to hit that goop on him.</p><p>That's right, he didn't need to freak out and act rashly. He could think properly now, dodging another attack.</p><p>He really needed to get that goop off of him. Whatever it was, it's controlling Aloha. He just needs the right moment to do so.</p><p>And he found his moment.</p><p>Aloha had dropped the weapon, getting more tired, making Mask pick it up quickly, aiming right at the goop. He only had one shot and he aimed, shooting at the goop, dissolving it.</p><p>He did it, as Aloha fell to the floor, unconscious. </p><p><em>Aloha</em>.</p><p>Mask quickly dropped the hero shot before running over to Aloha, carefully picking him up. "Aloooooha" Mask softy spoke, moving Aloha's side tentacle a bit,  just as Aloha started to regain conscious.</p><p>"Mm...Mask..?" </p><p>Cod he was glad he didn't decide to splat Aloha, he was glad Aloha was still here. But one question came to his mind.</p><p>"Why...? Alooooha, why did you hide this from me?"</p><p>"Sorry... I didn't want you to know about what I do.. for your own safety" Aloha replied, leaning against Mask's warmth. Oh how he missed it.</p><p>"Cooood damnit, Aloha! You didn't need to- You shouldn't have- I was worried abooout you, Aloha! When you didn't come baack, I thooought..I thought I looooost you."</p><p>Mask could feel tears in his eyes, before he felt his gas mask being lifted up.</p><p>"Mask..you know I won't leave you" Aloha gave him a tired smile, leaning up for a small kiss which Mask accepted. It soon broke, Mask fixing his gas mask down while Aloha let out a tired sigh.</p><p>"Man..I feel so tired.." Aloha mumbled, before making a small squeal when he felt himself picked up, grabbing onto Mask's shoulder.</p><p>"Yoooour still light, Alooooha" Mask couldn't help but to let a small smirk appear on his face as Aloha pouted. "Not my fauuult~" Aloha whined, Mask couldn't help but to hold him close.</p><p>"Y'know I need to take a shower, right?"</p><p>"Eeeeh, I'm able tooooo stand your stink, stinky."</p><p>"Weeb. You stink too, Stinky weeb"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>